


Golden Dionysus

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [27]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Hand Feeding, M/M, Possessive Sephiroth, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Sephiroth feeds Cloud grapes.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	Golden Dionysus

**Author's Note:**

> *shuffles in with a ducked head, glancing around guiltily* *gently places fics down in offering, and **runs** *

Sephiroth was busy feeding Cloud some grapes. 

Sephiroth understood that most people would expect it to be the other way around. Expect for Sephiroth to be sprawled out on some surface, lazily resting as Cloud plucked and fed him grapes one by one. 

But Sephiroth had no real desire for Cloud to serve him in such away. Cloud’s sweet submission and earnest devotion was more than enough to soothe even the strongest of Sephiroth’s innermost dominant tendencies, more than enough so that he didn't feel the need to express them here and now. 

Besides, there was a peacefulness to be the one doing this for Cloud. A satisfaction that perhaps harkened back to a predators drive to provide for their mate. 

Sephiroth tightened the arm he had wrapped around the man in his lap, pressing yet another grape to his lips. Hungrily taking in the way that Cloud’s lips beautifully opened to take the grape from Sephiroth’s fingertips, eyes darkening at the times when Cloud would chose to playfully suck or nip Sephiroth’s fingertips, sending lightning sparks of pleasure through Sephiroth’s bloodstream as he did so. 

He was glad that, with the tragic passing of the President of Shinra, he could now have this. Glad that Rufus was so much more understanding of interdepartmental relationships.

Sephiroth didn’t know what he would have done had anyone tried to stop him from having this. 

From having Cloud. 

Sephiroth smiled as he gazed into Cloud’s green, green eyes. 

And fed him another grape.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of an AU where Cloud made it into Soldier, but Hojo still enhanced him using cells from Sephiroth and Jenova. Sephiroth sensed their connection, and used it to get what he wanted. Up to you if Cloud is willingly allowing Sephiroth's control or not, considering that here a) Sephiroth is a touch less insane and hasn't done anything terrible- other than killing the President, which fuck that guy and b) Cloud is canonically able to fight off Sephiroth's influence when he wants to.


End file.
